Stabbing Westward IV: Angel
by GunBunnyCentral
Summary: Rommie clarifies a few things for Dylan when he gets broody about what happened... The song for this one is 'Angel' by Stabbing Westward.


Stabbing Westward IV: Angel ****

Title: Stabbing Westward IV: Angel  
**Author:** Margaret Brown, aka Andromeda Valentine  
**Fandom:** Andromeda  
**Pairing:** Rommie/Dylan  
**Rating:** PG, just to be safe  
**Status:** New, Complete  
**Archive:** Yes to list archives, all others please ask first  
**Feedback:** Yes, please!  
**E-mail address for feedback:** andromeda_valentine@hotmail.com  
**Series/Sequel:** Stabbing Westward, part four of four  
**Other Websites:** Crimson Redd - http://www.angelfire.com/goth/crimsonredd  
**Disclaimers:** I don't own the characters or the lyrics, just my story ideas.

**Summary:** Rommie clarifies a few things for Dylan when he gets broody about what happened...

****

Notes: Part Four of the Stabbing Westward series - the last of four installments. The song is _Angel _by Stabbing Westward, off their album _Stabbing Westward_. It'll probably be helpful to read Parts One through Three of this series - _Shame_, _Save Yourself, _and _Inside You_ - before reading this.

****

Warnings: Spoilers for _Star-Crossed_. Yet another round of warm fuzzies instead of angst - I love happy endings entirely too much... ::grin::

**********

__

I believed that love was sacred,   
as I dove blindly into her sea.   
You see, that warm embrace felt more like drowning,   
as endless waves crashed over me.

He's standing at the window now, just... staring out into space. I'm not sure exactly how long I dozed off for (thank you, Harper, for deciding sleep was an integral part of 'the human experience') but I suspect it was too long. He's brooding, now, and I can just feel the guilt gnawing at him.

__

She was an insatiable black hole,   
feeding off my mind and off my soul.   
I find love humiliating,   
a sick and desperate need that drains me.   
God, I hope I never feel again... 

I try not to actually sigh out loud, but it's hard - I think I would sell the soul I'm not even convinced I have for just one day without Dylan's guilt complex. This isn't about guilt or broken rules, this is about the two of us having the right to be more than 'good little soldiers,' if only for a short while...

_But I've never been loved by an angel.   
I've never felt anything so pure.   
And I've never been loved by an angel,   
until tonight when your heaven filled my room..._

His mood lightens a little when I walk over to stand beside him, but only because he's watching me too intently to brood - probably wondering how I'm going to react to what happened...

__

She showed me love could lift me higher.   
With a kiss, she repaired these broken wings.   
She revived my fading spirit,   
restored my faith in everything. 

He seems a little surprised when I just smile at him and take his hand. "We didn't do anything wrong, Dylan, whatever 'the rules' may say." I turn slightly to look him directly in the eye. "I don't know about you, but I don't regret anything that happened - except maybe that it didn't happen sooner."

They're not quite the magic words, but they're close enough. He turns to look out the window again for a second, then turns back to me. "I know. It's just that..." He shrugs, unable to articulate what he's feeling.

_I have never felt I had a home.   
Even in a crowd I felt alone.   
I'd almost given up on life -   
I'm fully determined now.   
I never thought I'd ever feel again... _

I just shake my head. "You don't understand, do, you? Earlier tonight - with you - was the only time since I've gotten this body that I felt completely real. Like I could actually belong in this world as a flesh-and-blood being. How could that possibly be wrong?"

_But I've never been loved by an angel.   
I've never felt anything so pure.   
And I've never been loved by an angel,   
Until tonight, when your heaven filled my room..._

He blinks at that. "I had no idea... I was just worried that after everything you've been through in the last few months, you'd be -"

_I believed in nothing,   
but you believe in me.   
I thought that life was worthless,   
but you told me I'm a star. _

"What? Afraid? Upset?" I sigh and decide I may as well tell him everything. "How could I be? Dylan, I _love_ you. I've dreamed about being with you for so long that I still can't believe it happened."

_But I've never been loved by an angel.   
I've never felt anything so pure.   
And I've never been loved by an angel,   
Until tonight, when your heaven filled my room..._

He goes silent again, this time deciding something. Then he looks up at me and what I see in his eyes makes my heart skip a beat. "It doesn't have to be a dream, Rommie. Not if you want to make it real."

He puts his arms around me then, the way I lean back into his embrace the only answer he needs...

__

Until tonight, when your heaven filled my room...


End file.
